EL GRAN MAGICO lo nunca visto
by alex-p32
Summary: MI PRIMER FIC. Es una especie de gran hermano,participan los personajes de harry potter, el señor de los anillos y embrujadas. Con vuestros review podeis elegir al mejor personaje mágico de todos.POR FAVOR PARTICIPAD!
1. EL ESTRENO

Este es mi primer fic, y quería empezar de una forma diferente. Eligiendo al personaje mágico más querido por todos, vuestro favorito. Para ello, necesito que participéis mandando reviews con vuestro voto para nominar y echar de la casa. (ya sabéis como va esto). Y ya sin más os dejo con Gilderoy Lockhart para que os siga explicando...)

(APARECE LA CABECERA DEL PROGRAMA, UNA MUSICA DE VIOLINES DE FONDO Y VAN PASANDO IMÁGENES POR LA PANTALLA. SE VE UN GRAN OJO, PERO EN LUGAR DE PUPILA TIENE UNA ESTRELLA LUMINOSA, SE PUEDE APRECIAR QUE RAPIDAMENTE VAN PASANDO AGUNOS PERSONAJES: UN FUGAZ HARRY, UNA RAPIDA PIPER O UN CASI INVISIBLE ARAGORN)

(LA MUSICA TERMINA Y CONECTAMOS CON EL PLAT", EL PUBLICO APLAUDE)

(LA PRESENTADORA ESTA DE PIE DANDO LA ESPALDA AL PUBLICO, Y ES NADA MENOS QUE... ¡LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL!!)

(PERO, ¡HA CAMBIADO DE LOOK Oo!!!! VISTE UNA CHAQUETA Y PANTALONES BLANCOS Y UNA CAMISA NEGRA. TIENE EL PELO SUELTO, QUE LE LLEGA HASTA LOS HOMBROS, ADEMAS LO TIENE MÁS CLARO)

(n/a: igualita que mercedes milá)

MINERVA: Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos a esta primera edición del GRAN MÁGICO.

Hoy conocerán a 21 CONCURSANTES, pero HOY, SOLO 9 CONCURSANTES ENTRARAN EN LA CASA. Los concursantes, que están ahora mismo en la puerta de la casa, dispuestos a entrar, ya han sido elegidos por el programa.

Y se preguntarán ¿entonces, que importa nuestro voto?.

Pues si que importa señores, es importantísimo su voto, luego les explicaré porqué. Ahora vamos a CONECTAR CON LA CASA, ya que en su entrada está mi (PONE UNA CARA RARA, RARA) compañero GILDEROY LOCKHART.

(SE CONECTA CON LA CASA, ALLÍ ESTÁ GILDEROY, VISTE UNA CHAQUETA Y PANTALONES CLAROS.) (YA ESTÁ RECUPERADO DE SU PERDIDA DE MEMORIA Y YA NO ES TAN PRESUMIDO COMO ANTES, AUNQUE ESO NO QUITA QUE SEA IDIOTA)

GILDEROY: Buenas noches Minerva. Buenas noches a todos, pues aquí estoy, a las puertas de esta gran casa en la que vivirán 15 personas durante 100 días. Aunque hoy, solo pisaran la casa 9 de los concursantes, que están aquí conmigo. Sin más se los presentaré:

El primer concursante quiere saltar a la fama más de lo que ya ha saltado: ¡HARRY POTTER!

(harry aparece y se acerca a Gilderoy)

HARRY:¬¬ hay un error en mi presentación, no vengo para hacerme famoso

GILDEROY: Bueno Harry, ya sabemos que siempre hay un trasfondo en los pensamientos. Y.. eh adonde vas (harry entra en la casa directamente) umm bueno, ya está dentro uno, sigamos.

La segunda que entrará en la casa es muy inteligente, (es una fan mia) y por ello se merece este gran aplauso: ¡HERMIONE GRANGER!

(Hermione se acerca a Gilderoy vergonzosamente)

GILDEROY: Espero que ganes, querida. (le guiña un ojo) Puedes entrar!

(Hermione entra también en la casa)

GILDEROY: (MOLESTO) El siguiente concursante me dejó sin memoria: RON WEASLEY

RON: Hola a todos

GILDEROY: Puedes pasar

RON: ¿No me va a preguntar nada?

GILDEROY:¬¬No eres interesante

RON: gracias por ser tan imparcial

(RON ENTRA EN LA CASA CAMINANDO ENFADADO)

GILDEROY: Ya hay tres dentro. Conectamos ahora con le plató. ¿Minerva?

(CORTE AL PLAT")

MINERVA: Bueno, ya tenemos a tres concursantes, pero no se crean que solo van a ser de Howgarts. Estamos buscando al personajes mágico más querido por todos y hemos buscado bien entre todos los personajes fantásticos que hay.

Después de publicidad conoceremos a los seis concursantes que quedan.

(anuncios)

(MUSCIA DE CABECERA Y APARECE EL PLAT")

MINERVA: Ya estamos de vuelta. Y Gilderoy tiene a otros tres concursantes por presentar.

(CONECTAN CON LA CASA)

GILDEROY: Así es. El siguiente concursante es rey de Gondor, arrodillémonos ante: ¡ARAGORN!

(APARECE ARAGORN VESTIDO INFORMALMENTE)

GILDEROY: Vaya Aragorn, la verdad es que te favorece esa ropa, sin tanta armadura

ARAGORN: No pensaba ir con armaduras por la casa

GILDEROY: Claro, claro. Adelante, entra en la casa

(Aragorn coge su maleta y entra)

(GILDEROY SE TOCA EL PINGANILLO DE LA OREJA)

GILDEROY: Me comunican que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Así que aceleraremos las presentaciones.

El 5º concursante salvó al mundo de la destrucción al arrojar el anillo al Monte del destino: ¡FRODO BOLS"N!

(FRODO ENTRA DIRECTAMENTE EN LA CASA)

GILDEROY: Sigamos. El siguiente concursante es el último del grupo 2, es un elfo y contribuyó activamente a devolver la paz en la Tierra Media: ¡LEGOLAS!

(LEGOLAS, QUE VA VESTIDO INFORMALMENTE TAMBIEN, ENTRA EN LA CASA)

GILDEROY: Pues ya está dentro también el segundo grupo Minerva.

(CORTE AL PLAT")

MINERVA: Como han podido observar, hemos organizado grupos diferentes. El primer grupo pertenecía al Howgarts, el segundo a la Tierra Media. Y el tercero... Estamos a punto de descubrirlo. ¿GILDEROY?

(CONEXI"N CON LA CASA)

GILDEROY: Solo nos quedan otros tres concursantes que pertenecen al grupo tres.

La siguiente concursante está casada con un luz blanca y tiene un hijo mágico muy poderoso. Demos la bienvenida a la mayor de las hermanas Halliwell: ¡PIPER HALLIWELL!

(PIPER SALUDA A TODO EL MUNDO MIENTRAS ENTRA EN LA CASA)

GILDEROY: LA 8ª concursante entró por sorpresa en el mundo de las embrujadas, pero ha sabido integrarse y se ha convertido en una de las embrujadas más queridas. Es mitad bruja, mitad luz blanca, un fuerte aplauso para: ¡PAIGE MATHEWS!

(PAIGE ENTRA EN LA CASA MIENTRAS SONRIE)

GILDEROY: Bueno, y hemos llegado a la ultima concursante que entrará esta noche en la casa del GRAN MAGICO. Estuvo casada con la Fuente de todo mal y se quedó embarazada del mismísimo Lucifer. ella es: ¡PHOEBE HALLIWELL!

(PHOEBE ENTRA EN LA CASA Y LA GRAN PUERTA SE CIERRA CON UN GRAN GOLPE)

GILDEROY: Ya están todos dentro. Os dejo ahora con Minerva para que os explique como elegir a los siguientes que entraran en la casa.

(CORTE AL PLAT")

MINERVA: Como han visto ya hay 9 concursantes dentro, pero aún nos faltan 6.

En breves instantes entraran aquí, en el plató 12 CONCURSANTES, 4 DE CADA GRUPO

Estos concursantes OPTAN A ENTRAR EN LA CASA, pero solo 6, dos de cada grupo lo conseguirán.

Les voy a presentar a los 4 aspirantes del primer grupo, el de Howgarts, ellos son: ¡ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!, ¡DRACO MALFOY!, ¡SEVERUS SNAPE! y ¡SIRIUS BLACK!

(los cuatro entran en el plato y se sientan en unos sillones azules)

MINERVA: Bienvenidos, como sabéis, SOLO DOS de vosotros entraran en la casa.

DUMBLEDORE: Yo estoy tranquilo, solo vengo a probar algo nuevo

MINERVA: Espero que entres tú, Albus

SNAPE: No habrá ventaja para los jefes no?

MINERVA:¬¬Solo le daba animos

MALFOY: Espero entrar para derrotar a potter.

SIRIUS: Yo espero entrar para divertirme todo lo que pueda

MINERVA: Todos quereis entrar pero eso no depende de vosotros. Sino de los review que manden los que nos ven(o leen)

Bueno. Los 4 concursantes del segundo grupo, el de la Tierra Media, ya están aquí. Ellos son: ¡ARWEN!, ¡GANDALF! ¡GIMLI! y ¡SAMSAGAZ!

(los cuatro se sientan cerca de los otros)

MINERVA: Bienvenidos. En una sola idea, ¿Porqué queréis entrar?

ARWEN: No quiero separarme de mi marido, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro

GIMLI: para ganar

GANDALF: me gustaría convivir con más gente, porque siempre he estado solo

SAM: Yo quiero estar cerca del señor Frodo, se lo promet

MINERVA: Vaya, tenéis las ideas claras, sobretodo tú, Gimli. ejem. Sigamos con los cuatro ultimos aspirantes del tercer grupo. Aquí los tienen: ¡LEO!, ¡COLE!, ¡PRUE! y ¡CHRIS!

(los cuatro toman asiento)

MINERVA: Os hago la misma pregunta: ¿por qué quereis entrar?

LEO: para reconciliarme con Piper, mi mujer, ahora estamos separados

COLE: quiero reconquistar a Phoebe, lo he intentado infinidad de veces, esta es una vez más

PRUE: Quiero ser la mejor, era la mejor bruja, pero tuve mala suerte y me mataron. Y ahora me sustituye esa Paige. Oye, pero Paige me cae bien, a la que quiero ganar es a Phoebe, me mataron por su culpa, ella quería se la protagonista, y yo me enfadé con ella, porque aquí la protagonista soy YO

TODOS: Oo

CHRIS: yo quiero conquistar a alguien...ejem

MINERVA: Vaya, todos entrais por alguna mujer, unos para recuperarla y conquistarla y otros para matarla¬¬

PRUE: Se lo merece

MINERVA: Claro, claro. Pero el que entres o no está en manos de los reviews que manden.

Ha llegado el momento de que ustedes voten por QUIEN QUIEREN QUE ENTREN EN LA CASA.

Al finalizar el programa aparecerá una imagen, ustedes deben votar a los que QUIEREN que entren en la casa.

Para votar solo deben mandar un rewiev con el nombre del concursante que quieren que entre en la casa. Podran votar a un solo personaje de cada grupo: un personaje del grupo 1, otro del grupo 2 y otro del grupo 3. O sea que podran votar tres veces, pero solo una por cada grupo.

Dentro de tres días sabremos quienes seran los 6 que entran en la casa. Cuando entren, les ofreceremos resumenes diarios de lo que sucede en la casa. Ahora les dejo con la imagen para que les sea mas sencillo votar.

Hasta el proximo programa. Buenas noches.

GRUPO 1: HOGWARTS

SIRIUS, DUMBLEDORE, SNAPE, MALFOY--- (ELIGE UN SOLO PERSONAJE)

GRUPO 2: LA TIERRA MEDIA

GANDALF, GIMLI, ARWEN, SAM---(ELIGE UN SOLO PERSONAJE)

GRUPO 3: EMBRUJADAS

LEO, COLE, PRUE, CHRIS---(ELIGE UN SOLO PERSONAJE)

Bueno, ya he acabado el capitulo, ahora teneis que enviar vuestros reviews con el nombre del que quereis que entre. Si quereis, podeis mandar los tres nombres(uno de cada grupo) en el mismo review.

POR FAVOR, PARTICIPAD


	2. CAPITULO 2: ENTRAN LOS NUEVOS HABITANTES

CAPITULO 2: ENTRAN LOS NUEVOS HABITANTES

(CABECERA DEL PROGRAMA, LA MUSICA, LAS IMAGENES....APARECE MINERVA MCGONAGALL SENTADA EN UN TABURETE ALTO AL LADO DE UNA MESITA DE CRISTAL, MAS AL FONDO ESTAN SENTADOS LOS CONCURSANTES QUE PUEDEN ENTRAN EN LA CASA)

MINERVA: Bienvenidos otra semana más a EL GRAN MAGICO. Recordaran que teníamos en la casa a 9 participantes, que son: HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, ARAGORN, FRODO, LEGOLAS, PIPER, PHOEBE Y PAIGE

Pero ellos están esperando a que entren otros 6 participantes, que ustedes han ido eligiendo durante todo este tiempo con sus reviews. Esta noche entraran estos participantes. Y ahora vamos a conectar con Gilderoy. ¿que se cuece por ahí?

(CONEXION CON LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA, ALLÍ ESTA GILDEROY CON LOS 9 PARTICIPANTES, DE PIE)

GILDEROY: Pues estamos todos esperando a que empiecen a llegar los nuevos habitantes. Para hacer un resumen de lo que sienten los participantes que ya están dentro, se podría decir que todos están MUY IMPACIENTES.

He de decir que yo tambien tengo muchas ganas de saber quienes entraran.

Voy a preguntarles a alguno de estos que tengo aquí conmigo quien quieren que entre en la casa.

(va pasando el micro por algunos participantes)

HARRY: Yo quiero que entre Sirius, por supuesto

RON: Me da igual quien entre, mientras que no sea Snape

FRODO: Yo quiero que entre Sam

ARAGORN: Yo estoy esperando a mi Arwen

PIPER: Pues la verdad es que me da igual quien entre, Prue, por decir alguien

PAIGE: Quiero que entre Chris

GILDEROY: Pues estas son las opiniones de los concursantes. Ahora conectamos con el plató para que nos digas quien es el primer ELEGIDO de la noche. ¿Minerva?

(CORTE AL PLAT")

MINERVA: Pues ya han sido computados todos los reviews y ya tenemos al primer concursante que entrará esta noche en la casa. Fleur delacour trae el sobre!

(aplausos mientras Fleur se pasea por el plató, cabello al viento, con un sobre en la mano)

MINERVA: Gracias Fleur

FLEUR: De nada (lanza un guiño espectacular a la camara)

MINERVA: Bien, ya tenemos un elegido. y sin más lo leo. Los espectadores (o lectores) han decidido que entre en la casa...

¡DRACO MALFOY!

(APLAUSOS, MALFOY SE LEVANTA CON AIRE TRIUNFAL Y SE ACERCA A MINERVA)

MINERVA: ¿como te sientes Draco? ¿Tienes ganas de entrar?

MALFOY: tengo muchas ganas de entrar. Por fin venceré a ese Potter

MINERVA: Vaya, parece que va a ser una convivencia movidita.

Puedes salir del plató, y te espera un viajecito hasta la casa.

(aplausos mientras malfoy sale)

MINERVA: Vamos a por mas elegidos. Fleur, el sobre

(fleur sale con otro vestido, de nuevo, con el cabello al viento)

MINERVA: Vaya, Fleur, te cambias rapido, eh? Para dos segundos que vas a salir¬¬

FLEUR: Si, jijiji(risa tonta) (SALE DE ESCENA)

MINERVA: nosotros a lo nuestro.

La audiencia ha decidio que entre en la casa...

¡GIMLI!

(APLAUSOS MIENTRAS GIMLY SE ACERCA TORPEMENTE A MINERVA)

MINERVA: Parece que tendremos a los tres grandes de la tierra media dentro de la casa

GIMLI: eso parece, tengo muchas ganas de verlos y de entrar ya.

MINERVA: Pues no te hacemos esperar, puedes salir

(aplausos)

MINERVA: Ya tenemos un elegido del grupo 1 y otro del grupo 2. Vamos a por el del grupo 3. Fleur.

(fleur sale con el pelo moreno y de nuevo otro vestido, rojo, muy provocador

MINERVA: Oo ¿te has teñido el pelo en 2 minutos?

FLEUR: MAGICTINT el tinte rapido que te deja el pelo suave y sedoso. MAGICTINT, por que yo lo valgo (movimiento de cuello, meneando el pelo)

MINERVA: ¿te pagan por hacer publicidad?¬¬ Dame el sobre y vete.

(aplausos)

MINERVA: Bueno, tercer elegido de la noche.

la audiencia ha decidido que entre en la casa...

¡CHRIS!

(APLAUSOS MIENTRAS CHRIS SE LEVANTA)

MINERVA: Podras conquistar a esa mujer de la que hablabas la semana pasada, no?

CHRIS: Eso espero

MINERVA: un aplauso para chris.

(aplausos mientras chris sale)

MINERVA: Ya tenemos a tres concursantes elegidos. Nos faltan otros tres, pero antes de conocer sus nombres, conectamos con la casa.

(corte, aparece gilderoy con los concursantes, todos parecen agitados)

GILDEROY: DRACO, GIMLI Y CHRIS ya vienen para acá. Mientras llegan, vamos a preguntar que piensan de la eleccion del publico.

HARRY, RON Y HERMIONE: draco...¬¬

GILDEROY: Veo pocos animos por aquí. A ver el grupo dos.

LEGOLAS: Me parece bien que hayan elegido a Gimli

FRODO: Espero que el proximo sea Sam

GILDEROY: Y que piensa el grupo tres de chris?

PHOEBE: Bastante buena eleccion,

PAIGE: Buenísima, diría yo

GILDEROY: Veremos lo que va pasando. ¿tienes a los tres concursantes que faltan Minerva?

(CORTE AL PLAT")

MINERVA: Pues si, ya han sido elegidos. En cuanto mi querida Fleur traiga el primer sobre, lo sabremos.

(aplausos, Fleur entra con el pelo rojo, y otro vestido, lleva unos zapatos con un tacon de medio metro por lo menos)

MINERVA: MAGICTINT otra vez ¬¬¿verdad?

FLEUR: Si, y además zapatos ANDAMI, no apto para timidas.

MINERVA: Ni tampoco para gente normal. Gracias Fleur, puedes MARCHARTE

(fleur se va, pero por el camino se tropieza y se estampa contra el suelo)

MINERVA: Vaya creo que ha habido un problema, pero como a nadie le interesa....ejem, a lo nuestro.

la audiencia ha decidido que entre en la casa...

¡SIRIUS BLACK!

(de nuevo aplausos mientras sirius se acerca a minerva)

MINERVA: Bueno Sirius, que te diviertas, podras ver a tu ahijado

SIRIUS: Sí, espero divertirme todo lo que pueda

(aplausos mientras sirius sale)

MINERVA: Esto esta muy emocionante. Vamos a conocer ahora al 5º concursante. Tendre que ir yo a por el sobre porque Fleur...¿que?... ah... que puede traerlo ella... en fin... El sobre Fleur

(Fleur sale con muletas moviendos como puede con un vestido de gala..n/a muletas-vestido de gala combinacion perfecta, pero además, las muletas no son normales, son unas muletas con grandes adornos muy estrafalarias)

MINERVA: OO esto es increible. No hace falta que digas nada, solo DAME el sobre

FLEUR: Por supuesto, pero antes... muletas BREAK-ING, solo para piernas con clase... como las mias, jijiji (risa tonta de nuevo)

MINERVA: (en voz baja) Vas a necesitar algo mas que muletas BREAK-ING cuando acabe el programa. (levanta la voz) Bueno, vamos a por el 5º concursante.

la audiencia ha decidido que entre en la casa...

¡LEO!

(APLAUSOS)

MINERVA: Intetarás recuperar a tu esposa, no?

LEO: Por supuesto que si, espero conseguirlo

MINERVA: Te deseo mucha suerte, puedes salir

(aplausos)

MINERVA: La tensión se palpa en el ambiente, solo queda el ultimo concursante, el del grupo 2. Fle..no, no, esta vez no sales, por encima de mi cadaver.

(MINERVA SE LANZA CONTRA FLEUR Y LAS DOS EMPIEZAN A PELEARSE ENTRE LAS CAMARAS)

FLEUR: DEJAME ENTRAR, TENGO QUE ANUNCIAR LOS CALCETINES.

MINERVA: ¿COMO VAS A ANUNCIAR UNOS CALCETINES CON UNAS SANDALIAS DE GALA?

(MINERVA LE DA UN PUÑETAZO A FLEUR, Y ESTA CAE AL SUELO)

MINERVA: ahora si quieres anuncia las operaciones de cara

FLEUR: (hablando entrecortadamente) MERMOESTETICA...las unicas..

MINERVA: CALLLATE YA!!

(MINERVA SALE AL PLAT", TIENE TODO EL MAQUILLAJE CORRIDO Y LOS PELOS DESPEINADOS)

MINERVA: Bueno, el ultimo concursante que entrara en la casa.

la audiencia ha decidido que entre en la casa...

¡ARWEN!

(APLAUSOS)

MINERVA: Felicidades, Arwen. Te preguntaria algo, pero no puedo continuar el programa con esta pinta. Puedes salir, te vas a ir con los polvos flu, porque los otros deben estar ya all

(aplausos mientras Arwen sale)

MINERVA: conectamos con la casa

(corte a la casa, Arwen acaba de aparecer, ya estan todos allí)

GILDEROY: Ya tenemos a los 15 concursantes. Solo me queda deciros... ¡mucha suerte a todos y ¡PODEIS ENTRAR EN LA CASA!

(TODOS ENRAN EN LA CASA CARGANDO CON SUS MALETAS, EL ULTIMO CIERRA LA PUERTA)

GILDEROY: Pues ya están todos dentro, solo queda deci....¿que es eso?

(un gran remolino oscurece todo, y se va acercando a la casa, empiezan a volar algunas cosas)

GILDEROY: NO SE LO QUE PASA... PARECE UN TORNADO... SE ACERCA HACIA AQUI...

(el remolino se queda junto a la puerta de la casa y se va haciendo más pequeño, y poco a poco va tomando forma... de hombre... entonces aparece... LORD VOLDEMORT)


End file.
